In The Wiggles' World
"In The Wiggles' World" is the theme song for The Wiggles (TV Series 2), as well as It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, Wiggly TV, and Wiggly Play Time. This song is based on The Cockroaches' song "(She Goes) On And On" from their debut album. Song Credits * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Paul Field *Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Chris Brooks. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Songwriter Credit Differences * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Song Lyrics We know a world, a magic world Come with us and see Anything can happen in this special world It can happen to you or me It's where The Wiggles live, why don't you come along And meet their friends as well? There's music and dancing, magic and games And lots of great stories to tell CHORUS In The Wiggles' world, in The Wiggles' world You're all welcome here so let's give a cheer Welcome to The Wiggles' world CHORUS Trivia * A partial instrumental version is played at the end of The Wiggly Big Show. * John Field's name doesn't appear in the song credits of the Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! documentary. * AMCOS is credited on Playhouse Disney: Imagine and Learn With Music, although it didn't actually publish this song. * The chorus plays during the opening sequence of the Wigglehouse segment in The Wiggles Show! * John Field's name got removed from the song credits from In The Wiggles' World in the Wiggly Jukebox and Wiggling Idol! books. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards. Video Performances *The Wiggly Big Show (as background music) *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Wiggly Play Time *Wiggly TV * Lights, Camera, Action! * Happy 15th Birthday! Album Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Playhouse Disney: Imagine and Learn With Music * Children's TV Themes For Girls (as Wiggles' World) * Favourite TV Themes (as The Wiggles) * My Favourite TV Themes * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Gallery The Wiggles' TV Series 2 Theme Song Bee.jpg|Bee TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|Wiggles logo on flower GregSingingInTheWigglesWorld.png|Greg singing DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|Bee passing Dorothy IntheWiggles'World6.jpg|Bee in Wiggletown IntheWiggles'World7.jpg|Wags' World IntheWiggles'World8.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes playing ball WagsandTheWagettesinTVSeries2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes WagsWorld-Back.jpg|The back of Wags' World OfficerBeaplesinTVSeries2.jpg|Officer Beaples IntheWiggles'World12.jpg|Captain Feathersword's dock IntheWiggles'World13.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew on the S.S. Feathersword IntheWiggles'World14.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down IntheWiggles'World15.jpg|Seagull flying Seahorse.jpg|Seahorse HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry the Octopus IntheWiggles'World18.jpg|Fish Seagull.jpg|Seagull IntheWiggles'World20.jpg|Seagull flying TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car and Seagull WigglehouseinCGI.jpg|Wigglehouse InTheWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door TheAwakeWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Flora Door Greg,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Flora Door InTheWigglesWorld-Version2.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in version 2 InTheWigglesWorld-Version3.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in version 3 InTheWigglesWorld-Version4.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in version 4 TheWigglesTVSeason2-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene The Wiggles' Wigglehouse Segment TV Series 4-5 InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|"Wigglehouse" title in TV Series 4 and 5 PaintWigglehouse25.jpg|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" TrainDanceAlternateAngle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Train Dance" JackintheBoxAlternateAngle.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in "Jack in the Box" alternate angle JackintheBoxAlternateAngle2.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Jack in the Box" alternate angle TrainDance-Wigglehouse22.jpg|Murray holding Greg's magic wand in "Train Dance" JackintheBoxAlternateAngle3.jpg|Greg in "Jack in the Box" alternate angle MakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony eating apples in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" TrainDance-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Jeff holding eraser in "Train Dance" PaintWigglehouse13.jpg|Murray holding paintbrushes in "Paint Wigglehouse" MakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg|Greg in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" MakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Anthony getting more food in the fridge in "We're Taking a Trip Across the Sea" ICount1-10AlternateAngle.jpg|Greg giving thumbs up ICount1-10.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheGameoftheYear14.jpg|The Wiggles dancing (TV Series 5) TheWiggleWay.jpg|The Wiggles dancing (TV Series 5) Cameo Performances TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles passing Captain Feathersword's dockyard while in the Big Red Car from "The Wiggly Big Show" OzEmailInternet.jpg|An "Oz Email Internet" billboard WigglesWorldThemePark.jpg Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1999 songs Category:1999 Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:2005 songs Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Playhouse Disney: Imagine and Learn With Music songs Category:My Favourite TV Themes (2011 album) songs